


孕期  路罗短打

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 孕期 和服 指奸 兜裆布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 路罗和之国孕期罗 短打





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 路罗  
和之国孕期罗 短打

熟悉的手掌顺着小腿摸上来，钻进什么也遮不住的和服下摆，带着些许色情意味地揉捏大腿。“别闹，草帽当家的。”罗睁开眼按住路飞作乱的手掌。“你醒了啊！特拉男！”路飞惊喜地出声。

靠着墙壁假寐的罗稍稍调整了一下姿势，缓解僵硬的腰部肌肉，“没睡，只是休息一下。”罗看起来脸色有点疲惫。路飞伸手环住罗，热乎乎的手心贴着后腰，柔软的橡胶手掌垫在罗和墙壁之间，熟悉的怀抱让男人紧锁的眉头也跟着舒展了一些。

罗的脸色一直就不太好，怀了孕以后更是总显出疲态，脆弱得惹人怜爱。路飞忍不住凑上前亲吻罗苍白的唇，想让它重新染上红色。路飞难得这样小心翼翼的亲吻罗，男人也沉溺于这样温柔的亲吻中。路飞含吮着罗柔软的唇瓣，手上忍不住胡乱摩挲男人劲瘦的腰肢，敏感的腰侧好像要被路飞手心的热度融化。

路飞推着罗躺在榻榻米上，一只手臂撑着自己，避免压到罗的腹部，另一只手掌又探入男人宽松的和服。罗再一次按住路飞的手，坐起身半垂着眼冷脸看他，只是脸颊上的红色让他看起来没有什么震慑力。“我想你了嘛，特拉男。”路飞完全不在意罗的冷脸，用柔软的脸颊磨蹭罗的胸膛撒娇。“还没到三个月，现在不行，草帽当家的。”男孩可怜兮兮的抬头看着罗，好像被欺负了似的。罗咬着牙拉扯路飞的脸颊，“你就一个月都等不了？”

“只用手，特拉男，我只用手还不行吗？”路飞顺着罗的拉扯把脸凑得更近了，那双湿漉漉的黑眼睛紧紧地盯着罗，好像下一秒就能哭出来。“我就是想摸摸你嘛！特拉男…”罗被路飞盯得微微向后仰，他向来招架不住路飞这样。罗叹了口气，第无数次向路飞妥协，“你轻点折腾我。”路飞笑着把罗重新推倒，“尼嘻嘻嘻，会让特拉男舒服的。”

和服敞开的衣襟袒露出刺有刺青的胸膛。罗只有两个月的身孕，小腹本应该看不出什么，可罗的腰腹太瘦，盆骨也窄，才两个月小腹就已经有了一点凸起的弧度，所以腰带系得松垮，和服下摆也不那么贴合，在腿间的那道微妙的缝隙，总好像能看见什么似的勾人。

路飞的手掌覆到罗的手上，掌心蹭过掌心，手指爬上手腕，在和服宽大的袖子中摸索，手掌拢住罗的小臂向上，用拇指摩挲上臂内侧的嫩肉。另一只手则从罗的耳垂开始，顺着脖颈抚摸下来，手指划过锁骨，掌心按在乳肉上揉捏，路飞的神情专注又认真，好像真的只是想摸摸罗。可男孩的手比罗身上暖得多，摸到哪都让他觉得燥热，孕期本来就格外敏感，罗从齿间溢出呻吟。

路飞在和服下探索罗的身体，和服变得更加松垮，可路飞一点要帮罗脱下的意思都没有，路飞喜欢罗穿和服，有种特别的性感。男孩的手顺着衣服下摆的缝隙探进去，路飞发现罗穿的是和之国特有的内着，白布拧成绳，缠在腰间和股缝，白布在腿间展开遮住隐私处。路飞灵活的手指顺着白布侧边的缝隙探进去，捉住已经半勃的性器。

路飞笑起来，“尼嘻嘻嘻，特拉男这不是也想要了嘛。”罗挑起眉，笑得邪气，男人嗓音沙哑的挑衅，“那你还不快点？草帽当家的。”路飞被男人勾的心痒，低头重重地啃咬罗的脖颈，手上也握着罗的性器撸动起来，溢出的前列腺液打湿了白布，柔软潮湿的白布贴着敏感的顶端，随着路飞的动作摩擦，股缝处的略显粗糙的布绳也紧紧的勒住，压着后穴磨蹭。

罗忍耐不住想要脱掉这磨人的内着，却被路飞捉住手腕，路飞抓着罗修长的手凑到嘴边，骨节分明的手指被男孩纳入口腔，路飞色情地舔咬罗的手指，含糊不清的说：“要是看到特拉男那里的话，我可就没办法忍耐了啊。”路飞手上的动作越来越快，罗还来不及对路飞的威胁做出什么反应就急促的呻吟起来，罗终于在男孩的手上攀上巅峰。

“哈…哈啊…”罗仰着头喘息，喉结在脖颈上格外显眼，路飞凑上前去舔咬，手上用罗自己的精液给他润滑，指尖拨开碍事的布绳，罗的后穴早已渗出淫液，路飞的手指轻易地探入。怀孕的人体内温度会比平时高一些，又热又嫩的软肉裹着路飞的手指，“特拉男，你的小穴好热。”路飞用尾指勾了勾布绳，“特拉男的小穴好厉害，流的水连这个都打湿了。”

路飞的唇瓣在罗耳垂上磨蹭，舔舐那两个金环，“我不在的时候特拉男也会这样摸自己吗？是我弄得特拉男舒服还是特拉男自己弄的舒服？”这些下流的话和暧昧的水声一起响在男人耳边，罗贴近路飞的脸颊，咬住男孩柔软的耳垂，“当然是草帽当家的，弄得我很舒服。”沙哑性感的声音传来，罗垂着眼瞧他，眼角带着艳红，路飞硬得不行。他委屈地看向罗，控诉男人撩拨自己的行为：“特拉男是故意的，明明知道我只能用手。”

扳回一城的罗勾起嘴角，“你开得头儿，草帽当家的。”路飞只好用手指重重碾压过罗的敏感点，让罗那张嘴只能发出诱人的呻吟，手指不如性器粗大，但是胜在灵活，没多久，孕期里格外敏感的罗就在路飞手里再次泄了出来。

路飞亲昵的搂着男人，黏糊糊的亲吻他，罗还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，任由路飞小狗一样在他身上又亲又咬。等到罗醒过神来，路飞捧着罗的脸颊给了他一个缠绵热烈的亲吻。唇瓣分开，路飞的视线落在罗的小腹，男孩的神色变得温柔又严肃，他郑重地在罗的小腹上落下一吻。

罗看着路飞也微笑起来，路飞抬起头看着罗脸上的笑容，黑亮的眼睛又湿润起来，男孩把罗紧紧地抱进怀里，“好喜欢特拉男，真的好喜欢特拉男。”罗的脸埋在路飞胸口，抬手回抱住路飞，

“我也喜欢你，草帽当家的。”

彩蛋

路飞下身还没平静下来，宽松的和服都被顶起弧度，男孩却毫不在意，一副要出门的架势。“你去哪？草帽当家的。”罗连忙叫住路飞。男孩回头对着罗灿烂一笑，“嘻嘻嘻，我去洗个冷水澡。”

罗看着路飞的傻笑叹了口气，男人翻身侧卧在榻榻米上，一只手撑着头，另一只手拍着面前的榻榻米，招呼路飞：“过来，草帽当家的。”路飞听话的回去跪坐在罗的面前。

罗盯着路飞的眼睛，勾起嘴角，鲜红的舌尖舔过唇瓣，骨节分明的手掌落在路飞的腿间，

“我也可以只用手，草帽当家的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 路罗 生子 喂奶

“特拉男看起来好色情。”路飞一本正经的说。  
“闭嘴，草帽当家的。”正在给孩子喂奶的罗背过身去，耳尖烧的通红。  
“真的很色情嘛。”男孩从背后贴过来，搂着罗的腰不撒手。

“特拉男的胸上都是纹身，明明看起来很酷，可是现在却要用这样的乳房喂奶，看起来就是很色情嘛。”路飞缠着罗在他耳边嘟囔。  
孩子还在吸吮罗的乳尖，那双和路飞十分相似的黑亮的眼睛正盯着罗。路飞说着话就越凑越近，含住罗耳垂上的金环拉扯，仗着罗手上抱着孩子腾不出手，手掌在罗身上乱摸。

在罗开口斥责自己之前，路飞踮起脚捏着罗的下巴强迫他低下头，男孩吻上罗的唇瓣，热烈地与男人唇舌交缠，直到男人眼里蒙上水雾路飞才放开他。

罗怀里的孩子终于吃完了奶，看向路飞。路飞笑嘻嘻地冲他眨了下眼，

“特拉爸爸的奶好喝吗？”

“这是做什么呢？特拉男。”路飞盘坐在罗对面，歪着头瞧他。“小鬼刚睡着，要是吵醒了你自己哄。”罗头也没抬，只是压着声音说。路飞看向睡着的孩子，皱了一下鼻子不再说话，只是紧紧的盯着罗的动作。

罗被路飞赤裸裸的视线盯得难受，“你就没别的事做吗？草帽当家的。”罗无奈的抬头看向路飞。“所以说特拉男在做什么啊？”路飞又问了一次。罗放下手里奇怪的东西，有点不知道怎么和路飞解释。男人犹豫了一会儿开口，“小鬼已经到了戒奶的时期，多出来的奶需要处理掉……”

“要用那个东西把奶吸出来？”路飞惊异的看向罗手里的东西。“啊啊，听明白了就快出去。”罗觉得耳朵发烫，果然在路飞面前做这种事还是会觉得羞耻啊。“太浪费了吧。”路飞惋惜的看向罗的胸口。罗胸上的软肉比怀孕前多了一层，看起来格外柔软，乳尖也因为哺乳变得艳红，看起来十分美味。

安静的室内，路飞吞咽口水的声音格外响亮，罗慌乱的盯着路飞：“你别乱来，草帽当家的。”“反正已经没用了嘛，我帮特拉男喝掉也没关系啊。”路飞一步步逼近罗，罗伸出手掌推路飞的脸颊，“才不是这样吧，你想喝奶的话冰箱里有很多。”“他可以喝，我为什么不可以。”路飞指着熟睡的小孩，理直气壮。

“你怎么……”罗话还没说完就被路飞推倒在床上，艳红的乳尖被路飞纳入口腔，男孩真的吮吸起来。羞耻和快感一起袭来，罗的双手捂住脸颊，再怎么样，被爱人喝奶也太过羞耻了。男孩用舌尖舔舐，甚至试图钻进张开的奶孔，牙齿轻轻挤压乳尖，直到温热的液体流出，奶香味缠绕在路飞的鼻尖，男孩大口的吞咽起来。

吮吸的啧啧声和吞咽声让罗脸红的发烫，他从男孩有些粗暴的含吮中得到了奇妙的快感，另一边被冷落的乳尖似乎也瘙痒起来，男人的眼睛蒙上水雾，“当家的，另一边也……”罗近乎呻吟的请求。路飞顺从地满足男人的要求，吐出这边的乳尖，换到另一边，在罗断断续续的低声呻吟中，路飞把罗的奶汁都吸空了。

路飞抬头看向软绵绵躺在床铺里的特拉男，男人眼角泛红的瞧他，又气又臊。路飞笑了起来，把罗拉进一个奶味的亲吻里。

“多谢款待，特拉男。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舔穴 后入 孕期

“你做不做？！”  
男人骑在路飞身上，眼睛里泛着红。路飞扶着男人的腰，看他一副要哭出来的样子，一个不字也说不出。“做！现在就做！”路飞把罗从身上扶下来，小心的避开他凸起的腹部。

怀孕以后，罗逐渐变得暴躁任性起来，从来都是被包容的路飞也开始学着包容男人。明明是医生自己说最近不能做爱，可今天却因为路飞的不解风情气得不行。开始还只是在亲吻中啃咬路飞，然后就因为路飞的毫不开窍委屈起来，孕激素让男人变得敏感脆弱，他开始红着眼和路飞发脾气。

路飞看着罗隆起的腹部有点不知所措，只能不停的亲吻男人。罗被路飞的吻安抚下来，路飞试探着抚摸罗的乳肉，深红的乳尖在手掌下挺立起来，直到男人小声呻吟起来路飞才松了口气。细密的亲吻落在男人身上，路飞与罗的不安感同身受，他们都还没做好迎来一个新生命的准备。

路飞只能用饱含爱意的情事安抚彼此，他几乎吻遍了男人的全身。罗的情绪缓和下来，他愧疚地抱紧男孩。路飞用亲吻堵住罗接下来的道歉，手掌摸向男人赤裸的下身，身体一直在为不久后的生育做准备，后穴比怀孕前更加松软。男孩的手指轻易探入，丰沛的淫液瞬间打湿了路飞的手掌。路飞目光火热地看向罗，“特拉男…”

“今天可以…”

罗跪伏在床上，隆起的腹部被床铺支撑，让他腰上的压力减轻很多。后入式是怀孕期间最安全的性爱方式。路飞跪在罗的身后，抚摸男人结实流畅的腰背，手指顺着脊骨摸下来，在敏感的尾骨处打转。男人咬着枕头，被撩拨的发出闷闷的呻吟。

臀肉被路飞的手掌揉捏，后穴随着发出暧昧的水声，柔软湿热的舌头贴上了敏感的穴口，“嗯啊…别…”罗几乎要哭出来，舔舐与抚摸完全不同，灵活的舌尖探进后穴，和敏感的软肉交缠，没一会罗就哭泣着射了出来。

穴口被玩弄得无力闭合，淫液顺着腿根流下来，路飞扶住罗颤抖的身体，手掌握住紧窄的胯骨，粗大阴茎挤开后穴，入侵到男人体内。罗几乎连跪都跪不住了，全靠着路飞支撑。路飞慢而重的抽插起来，每一次都狠狠地撞到敏感点，罗把脸颊埋进枕头里，隐藏呻吟和泪水。路飞贴着罗，亲吻他的后背，舔舐他漂亮的腰窝。

直到罗再一次被路飞操得射出来，路飞才撤出性器，精液射到腿间，把罗湿漉漉的下身弄得更加狼狈。罗满足地侧倒在床上，路飞用腿缠着罗的腿，眼睛亮晶晶的看着罗，男人勾起嘴角，给了男孩一个奖励的亲吻。


End file.
